Oscuridad
by lilith.sukkub
Summary: No sabía que había hecho para merecer esto, porque había perdido a su familia, a sus amigos y a la persona más importante de su vida. Ahora solamente sabía que su presente y su futuro estarían rodeados de oscuridad. Femslash, violencia.


Esta es mi primera historia, espero que guste. Sinceramente no se ni de donde ha salido.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, la historia si.  
Espero que lo disfruten

A día de hoy aun me pregunto que hice para merecer esto. Yo nunca pretendí llamar la atención de nadie, al menos no la de él. Pero lo hice y eso me costo a mi familia, a mis amigos, a todos los que me importaban...

Aún me pregunto porque él no acabo conmigo. Porque se empeñaba en hacerme daño de esa manera, porque se empeñaba en que mi vida fuese miserable. Yo nunca le hice nada, apenas le conocía hasta ese día.

_Lo recuerdo con claridad, yo acababa de volver de una fiesta organizada por mi mejor amigo, lo único que quería era meterme en la cama y dormir. Pero en el comedor me encontré con una escena que perdurará en mi retina para el resto de mi vida._

_ Mis padres yacían en el suelo, cada uno con una bala en la cabeza. A su lado, de pie, se encontraba él, con una sádica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y una pistola en su mano._

_Ya no hay nadie que nos separé – me dijo tendiéndome la mano – Ven conmigo, huyamos juntos._

_ Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas, mis piernas apenas me sostenían por lo que me deje caer de rodillas. Mis padres estaban muertos, no podía creer que hace tan solo unos minutos mi vida era perfecta: tenía buenos amigos, el instituto me iba bien, me acababan de aceptar el la universidad que me acercaría a los escenarios de __Broadway__, pero sobre todo, tenía una novia a la que amaba con toda mi alma y a la que planeaba pedirle en matrimonio._

_Quinn – susurre lo suficiente fuerte para que él me escuchase._

_No le he hecho nada a Quinn, y no se lo haré.- un suspiro de alivio escapo de mi boca, al menos ella estaba bien. - No le haré nada solo si tu vienes conmigo.- dijo remarcando el solo._

_ No tuve mas opción que aceptar la mano que él me tendía, tenía que salvarla, ella no podía morir, preferiría vivir el peor de los infiernos que verla muerta a manos de él._

De eso han pasado días, aunque no puedo precisar cuantos exactamente, quizá hallan pasado meses. Desde ese día he vivido un infierno tras otro, he sido violada, torturada y humillada de más formas de las que jamás pude imaginar. Él me obliga a beber todos los días pero hace tiempo que solo como una rebanada de pan, literalmente sobrevivo a base de pan y agua. Él me mantenía en una especie de celda, rodeada casi siempre de oscuridad.

Lo único que me reconforta es que Quinn sigue viva, espero que ella haya rehecho su vida, que haya conocido a otra mujer y que haya formado la familia que soñábamos juntas. Esa familia con la que todavía sueño.

Sinceramente, estoy cansada, lo único que quiero es dejarme morir y poder descansar de una vez en paz, cada día estoy más cansada y me cuesta más respirar al hacer cualquier cosa. Hace mucho que de mi boca solo salen gritos. El único descanso que tengo es cuando sueño con ella, siempre con ella. De hecho pienso siempre en ella, es lo único que me mantiene atada a este mundo.

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos el primer día de instituto, ella parecía completamente perdida, al parecer no conocía a nadie. Su sonrisa tímida me encandilo y a partir de ese día mis pensamientos se centraron en ella, en la porrista líder aquella que durante dos años me hizo la vida imposible, Quinn.

Todo cambio en el que iba a ser mi último año de instituto, ella cambio, un día sin más dejo a las animadoras y apareció con el pelo teñido de rosa y una chupa de cuero. Pero a pesar de eso, no perdió su popularidad, seguía siendo la reina del instituto. Se siguió juntando con Lopez y Brittany, una de las parejas más atractivas del instituto. Mi vida también cambio, durante ese verano fui a un campamento donde me encontré a Noah (Puck para el resto de los mortales) y a Kurt y su novio Blaine, desde ese entonces nos volvimos prácticamente inseparables.

A lo largo de ese año, conocía a otras personas entre ellas a Finn el quarterback y compañero de Puck en el equipo, parecía un buen chico, era absurdamente alto para jugar a fútbol y tenía cara de bobalicón, pero nunca me gusto demasiado, me daba mala espina como me miraba y a veces me daba la sensación de estar siguiéndome, aunque lo atribuí a mi personalidad algo paranoica, ahora me arrepiento profundamente de no habérselo comentado a nadie.

Recuerdo el día en el que hablamos por primera vez ese año. Estábamos el los baños del instituto...

_Me acababan de tirar el segundo granizado del día de parte de las porristas. Hace ya dos meses que no me tiraban nada por lo que no tenia ropa de repuesto para cambiarme. No entendía por que habían vuelto a la vieja costumbre hoy, precisamente el día que tengo que presentar un trabajo, de todas formas lo que me sorprendía era que eran las porristas novatas las que me los tiraban, ¡pero si ni siquiera me conocían!._

_ Estaba tan concentrada intentando limpiarme la mancha del jersey que no me enteré de que alguien había entrado en el baño hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me asuste y, por reflejo, me gire con la mano extendida para pegar a quien sea que estuviese detrás mio, para cuando me di cuenta de quien era ya le había pegado una fuerte cachetada en la cara._

_ Quede paralizada con el eco del golpe repitiéndose en mi cabeza. Ella me miraba sorprendida mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. Arrepentida, apoye mi mano sobre su mano para retirarla y mirar mas detenidamente el golpe. La silueta de mi mano estaba marcada en su cara._

_Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, allí tendrán algo para darte, un antiinflamatorio o algo, digo por algo estará allí la enfermera, ¿no?- estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca y mis manos se movían exageradamente.- Espero no haberte echo mucho daño, te lo compensaré, haré lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa, lo prometo. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas, si las haces no te puedes echar atrás, sino que valor tendrían las futuras promesas que hicie..._

_ Ella había cogido mis manos y me miraba con una sonrisa que parecía sincera, al menos yo nunca la había visto sonreír así, tan diferente a la sonrisa que siempre dirigía a los demás._

_Te he traído algo de ropa, te quedará un poco grande pero creo que te servirá.- La mire boquiabierta sin entender nada, y ella se rió.- Creo que la necesitaras para tu presentación de hoy, ese profesor le da mucha importancia a la apariencia en una presentación._

_Pero... ¿Cómo...¿Por qué... tú...-Por primera vez en mi vida era incapaz de formar ninguna frase coherente, ¿Cómo era posible que supiese de la presentación?¿Por qué me había llevado ropa?¿Por qué le importaba lo que me pasará?... Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente y no sabía cual preguntar primero._

_ Ella se rió, parecía... ¿feliz?. Se acercó a mi y de la nada me beso, un breve roce de labios, tan suave que durante unos momentos creí una cruel ilusión de mi mente. Me dejo la ropa a un lado y todavía sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta._

_Por cierto,- dijo girándose con su mano ya en el picaporte.- ya me he encargado de que no te vuelvan a molestar. Y con respecto a tu promesa, el viernes paso a recogerte a las seis, ponte algo cómodo.- Y sin más salió dejándome a mí con una estúpida sonrisa de enamorada que seguro no se me borraría en todo el día._

Ese viernes fue nuestra primera cita, una cita a la que le siguieron otras tantas más. Quinn ya no era aquella que me hacía la vida imposible, ella era mi novia y yo no podía estar más feliz. A ella le entregue todo lo que tenía incluida mi virginidad. Aun recuerdo con claridad como sus suaves manos acariciaban mi piel y como su boca y lengua me llevaron a la locura más placentera que jamás experimentaré.

Me temo que no volveré a sentir jamás un placer semejante. Oigo como alguien se acerca, mi corazón se acelera, no porque espere con fervor su llegada sino porque la temo. La puerta se abre dejando ver su figura, él, Finn, me lo había arrebatado todo. Hoy portaba con el unas cuerdas y su cuchillo favorito, mi respiración se aceleró e, inútilmente, intente huir de él, pero no pude alejarme mucho. Pronto me alcanzó, me desnudo con brusquedad y me arrastro hasta la silla tirada al fondo de la habitación. Sin mucho esfuerzo, me ató a ella, separó mis piernas e introdujo con brusquedad un vibrador dentro. Yo grité, él sonrió.

Lentamente deslizo el cuchillo por mi piel y clavo la punta en mi antebrazo. Volví a gritar, él volvió a sonreír. Continuo no se cuanto tiempo más, cada vez me costaba más mantener la consciencia, sabía que si me desmayaba sería peor, el se ensañaría más conmigo. Pero yo ya no aguantaba más, antes de dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad oí golpes, finalmente, la oscuridad se adueño de mi mente.

Desperté en una habitación blanca y limpia. La luz dañaba mis ojos, hacía tiempo que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de mi celda. Tape mis ojos con mi brazo, de donde colgaba un tubo de esos de hospital. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y me costaba moverme, pero el cansancio había desaparecido. Me sentía hambrienta, pero eso ya era normal. Poco a poco, mi vista se acostumbro a la luz, me acomodé lo mejor que pude y volví a cerrar los ojos, aún me dolían.

Sentí un movimiento a mi lado, asustada retrocedí todo lo que pude y dirigí mi mirada a mi derecha. Lo que vi me dejo impresionada. Las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, pero por primera vez en años eran lágrimas de alegría. Allí, a mi lado, se encontraba la única persona que había amado, había vuelto a dejarse el pelo rubio, y era más largo de lo que recordaba habérselo visto nunca.

Lentamente, temerosa de lo que veía fuese solo una ilusión, acerque mi mano a su pelo y lo acaricie casi con adoración. Ella se movió, y se levanto algo somnolienta. Se giro para mirarme, cuando comprobó que estaba despierta, se abalanzó sobre mi. Pero yo me asuste y huí de ella. Me miró con dolor. Arrepentida me volví a acercar a ella y la abracé con fuerza, con ella me sentía segura.

Ella me cogió la cara y desesperada busco mis labios con los suyos. La bese con devoción y ella me beso de la misma forma. Lloraba, ambas llorábamos. Ella se separó y me miro otra vez a los ojos. Sus ojos avellanas recorrieron mi cara con lo que parecía desesperación. Volvió a estrecharme en sus brazos con fuerza, como si temiese que de repente desapareciese de entre sus brazos, yo se lo devolví con el mismo sentimiento.

Ya estas a salvo. Él no volverá. Estas a salvo.- Me susurro al oído, la abrace mas fuerte y oculte mi cara en su cuello y aspire su aroma.- Estoy a tu lado, no nos volveremos a separar, te lo prometo.

¿Qué ha pasado? - Pregunte intrigada.

Encontramos a Finn.- Mi cuerpo tembló al oír su nombre.-Tranquila esta muerto. La policía lo mato. Ya no volverá a acercarse a ti. Llevas cuatro meses en coma, creía que no te despertarías.- Permaneció en silencio unos segundos.- Tengo que llamar al médico, avisaré a los demás que te has despertado.

Quinn salio de la habitación, minutos después entro un señor con bata, supongo que sería médico. No se porque, pero empecé a sudar frío y me pegué todo lo que pude a la cama. El se acercó, intentó comenzar con la revisión, pero yo no quería que me tocase, no quería que nadie me tocase, nadie salvo Quinn. Asustada, le grite que no se acercase, que ni me tocase.

Quinn apareció asustada por mis gritos, rápidamente se acerco a la cama y me cogió la mano. Eso fue como un bálsamo, me tranquilicé y el médico pudo hacer su trabajo lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que yo no solté en ningún momento a mi rubia. El médico terminó y hablo con nosotras recomendándonos un psicólogo que podía ayudarnos.

Cuando llegaron nuestros amigos, entraron a la habitación uno a uno por pedido de Quinn. Ella no me soltó ninguna vez de la mano en todo ese tiempo. A pesar de la muerte de mis padres me sentí feliz otra vez, volvía a tener a mis amigos, la gente que me importaba volvía a estar a mi lado, pero sobre todo, ella volvió a su lado. A pesar de la muerte de mis padres, volvía a ser feliz.

Con su ayuda sabía que podría hacer cualquier cosa. Poco a poco, aprendería a vivir con lo ocurrido. Me permití volver a soñar con una vida al lado de Quinn, la mujer de mi vida.

Si, lo superaríamos, juntas.

Eso es todo, si os gusta, tengo el guión de la versión de Quinn.

Soy primeriza en esto, así que agradecería cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva.

Gracias por leer


End file.
